Dulces Aleatorios
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: [AU] Random Candy. [RS] Series of one shots and drabbles.
1. Prologue

**Dulces Aleatorios**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

_

* * *

_

_Love: Two minds without a single thought. _ **- Philip Barry**

**

* * *

**

"Aww, but why not?" Kairi pouted. "Don't you like me, even just a little?"

"Well… uh… Kairi, it's… it's not that… it's just—"

"But So_ra_!" Kairi fisted the hem of his shirt.

"Kairi, I—"

"B-But…" Kairi sniffled. "Why won't you just go on one little date with me?"

"Because—" A familiar pair of strong arms snaked around Sora's waist from behind, the sweet smell of the ocean meeting his nose. Sora smirked at the redhead's expression as he finished, "—I don't think my _boyfriend _would like it."

* * *


	2. Mistletoe

**Dulces Aleatorios**

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **This chapter is my present to Bunny and Cassie. Merry Christmas! Hope you like it.

* * *

Within you I lose myself  
Without you I find myself  
Wanting to be lost again.

**Unknown**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning!"

Sora groaned, opening one sleep-blurred eye to find himself nose-to-nose with none other than Riku. He opened another eye, noticing how one of Riku's arms seem to be held above Sora's head. Looking up, he barely had time to process that there was a sprig of mistletoe pinched between Riku's fingers before his lips were sealed by his boyfriend's.

"_Mmph!_" He pushed the silver-haired boy away, albeit reluctantly. "Riku! You can't just hold mistletoe up wherever you want!" He swung his legs over the bed and got up, arching in a languid stretch before standing.

"You can't?"

Sora smirked, suddenly very awake. "No, you can't." He pushed against Riku's chest, forcing the boy to take an uncertain step back. He continued to advance on Riku, Riku walking backwards as Sora moved forwards, speaking between steps. "You," step, "have," step, "to," step, "walk," step, "under it," step, "capriciously." Shove. Riku fell back as they reached the doorway, Sora landing on top of him.

The spiky-haired boy grinned deviously, pointing upwards. Riku followed his gesture to see mistletoe hanging in their bedroom doorway. He quirked an eyebrow and let slip a light laugh. Sometimes Sora was too much.

This thought was swiftly swept from his silver-crowned head as a pair of petal-soft lips met his in a searing kiss, tongue running over his lips, then inside his mouth, and then … gone. Sora pulled away and stood. Riku whined at the loss of contact.

Sora just grinned. "Come on, we have to get ready for Yuffie's Christmas party."

Riku pouted. "No we don't. We can just stay here all day and celebrate Christmas our way."

"'Our way'?"

"Yeah. It involves a Santa suit, candy canes, a Rudolph nose, and lots of ribbon."

"I know where that's going, so we're going to the party."

"Aww come _on_, Sora!" Riku pouted again, still laying in the doorway.

Sora smiled at his boyfriend. "We're going to the party," he repeated, his voice sugared with a wicked sweetness.

As he stepped over Riku to go get some breakfast, Riku grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down. It was another good ten minutes before Sora actually got to the kitchen, face flushed and out of breath. No, he wasn't weak-willed, Riku was just very … distracting.

---

_Ding Dong!_

Yuffie opened her front door to find Sora and Riku on the porch later that evening.

"Come on in, guys!" she offered.

They were about to step across the threshold when the ninja held up a hand to stop them, which Sora and Riku found rather odd, as she had just invited them in.

"What?" Sora asked.

Yuffie pointed upwards. Blue and aqua gazes followed her finger to see …

"Mistletoe!" Sora whined. "Not more!"

"Yup. And you two aren't getting inside until you act upon this sacred Christmas tradition!" Yuffie said with a dramatic flare, pulling out a camera. "I caught Leon and Cloud with it—"

"Though they didn't mind," Tidus interjected, appearing at Yuffie's side. "Who _did _mind was me and Wakka!" The blonde made a disgusted face at the memory.

Said orange-haired athlete came up behind them, also grimacing. "Don't remind me, ya."

"Hey, it's kinda cold out here, so if you don't mind …?" Riku brought their attention back to Sora and himself still standing on the porch.

Yuffie held up her camera. "Not until you two—"

Riku leaned over and pecked Sora on the lips before Yuffie had time to snap a picture. He grinned smugly and pushed inside, pulling the spiky-haired brunette with him.

"Hey!" Yuffie whined. "No fair!"

Riku turned and stuck his tongue out at her. "Like I'd give you the satisfaction of capturing me and Sora on film."

Yuffie pouted, closing the front door. "No. Fair!" she repeated bitterly.

"Calm down, Yuffie," came Aerith's voice from the living room where the others were gathered.

"Besides, why waste your time with those two? There are plenty of good photo ops in here!" added Cid, followed by a raucous bout of laughter.

Yuffie sprang forward, calling, "Leon! Cloud! … _Wait for the camera!_"

Sora rolled his eyes, suppressing a laugh. How'd he ever get roped in with such strange people? As he, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka came upon the living room, it suddenly didn't matter. The room was so warm and filled with so many friendly, festive vibes that it was almost stifling and lulling in a sense. It smelled faintly of pine, and there was a tray of snacks on the table beside between a set of armchairs. Yuffie herself was standing in front of the couch with Leon and Cloud glaring up at her, both men now situated at ends opposite each other.

"Aw, come on, guys! Really, none of you are any fun!" the ninja whined, stomping her foot childishly.

"Why do you want to take pictures, anyway?" Leon grumbled.

Riku slung an arm across Yuffie's shoulder, a carefree grin on his face. "Because we're hot, of course."

"No arguments here." Cloud smirked and slid across the couch to the taciturn brunette and, grabbing the back of his head, brought Leon's mouth down on his. Yuffie fumbled with her camera, only to be thwarted by Riku as he snatched it from her grasp.

"Hey!" she whined.

The room broke into hysteric laughter, save for the two preoccupied on the couch and the one chasing Riku to reclaim her possession.

Then, the doorbell rang. Yuffie threw her hands up and sighed loudly in exasperation before giving up her pursuit in order to answer the summons.

Sora sat down on one of the plush armchairs, and Riku plopped unceremoniously down on the other. The table with the snacks was in between the two. Just as Sora was reaching for the chips, a flash went off in his eyes.

"Whoa!" He blinked. The spots began to clear from his vision as delighted laughter reached his ears, the voice unmistakable. "Rik_u!_" He looked over to see said silver-haired teen sitting back in his chair, watching Sora from over the camera, which was held to his face to hide his smile.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "The camera just loves you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora mumbled. Reaching again for the chips, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and the owner of the hand pulling him forward.

"But not more than me," Riku's warm breath tickled his ear.

"Leon! Cloud! Enough already!"

Every head present turned to see none other than Kairi, smiling brightly, standing at the entrance to the living room.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted warmly, smiling. Riku had released his wrist and was snacking on a cookie while waving to the redhead, who waved back.

Leon and Cloud, who'd looked particularly miffed at being interrupted, were sitting up and straightening themselves out, no longer annoyed.

"I mean, really, you guys," Kairi continued, making her way towards the couch, still speaking to Cloud and Leon, "do you always have to be devouring each other when I walk in?"

"Well maybe you should learn to knock before you just barge into someone's room," Leon muttered. Kairi laughed and Cloud smiled amusedly at the memory that was apparently shared only between the three. Kairi was sitting down on the vacant end of the couch when the doorbell rang again.

Yuffie disappeared and returned with Selphie in tow.

"Thanks for the tip, Tidus," Selphie said to the blonde sitting in front of the snack table.

Yuffie started. "What tip?"

"The tip that Selphie and I shouldn't arrive together," Kairi inputted, grinning.

"Tidus!" Yuffie groaned. "Why is everyone out to spoil my fun?"

"So you think it's fun to make your straight friends out to be homosexuals?" Tidus deadpanned.

"It wasn't my fault that you and Wakka came at the same time!"

"But it _was_ your fault that the mistletoe was hung in the doorway!" Wakka rejoined.

"And it _was_ your fault that we had to decide between standing on the doorstep in the cold or kissing," Tidus added.

"Pft, just get over it already!" Yuffie said. She brightened. "All right, now that everyone's here, we can get the party started!"

"You mean it's not already?" Cid wondered.

"Of course not!" Yuffie jumped over to the stereo and pushed _PLAY_.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_It's the season to be jolly,_

_And be thankful for all that we have._

_All the lights and decorations,_

_Put up in the anticipation,_

_Of the joyful celebration,_

_That's on its way._

_We're counting the days,_

_'Til it's time for Christmas day._"

Riku groaned, "Yuffie, what _is _this?"

"Stop complaining; I like this song. It's Celine Dion," the ninja answered.

"_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_The good and the bad,_

_The happy; the sad._

_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_Here's to family and friends,_

_It's good to be here again._"

The shadow of a smile played across Sora's lips as his friends continued bickering over the music. His eyes drifted to the window. The sun had already set, and there were white, pristine flakes falling through the black canvas.

"_On the streets there's children laughing,_

_People smile as they are passing,_

_Christmas time is here, our waiting is done._

_Wishing it could last forever,_

_Not just twelve days in December._

_Through the year let's try to remember,_

_That special way,_

_That everyone feels,_

_It's the magic of Christmas day._"

Sora decided that the song was beginning to grow on him. It had a nice melody and a pleasant air and really added to the whole festive mood. It was, after all, Christmas Eve.

"_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_The good and the bad,_

_The happy; the sad._

_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_Here's to family and friends,_

_It's good to be here again._"

Suddenly, he felt someone tugging on his arm and turned to see Riku reaching across his chair to Sora's. He looked beseeching, forming an adorable pout.

"What?" Sora wondered.

"_So fill your heart with love and joy,_

_And through the eyes of girls and boys,_

_Share their wonder, live through their joy,_

_It's easy to do, just open your heart,_

_The spirit will come to you._"

"I'm lonely," Riku whimpered.

Sora laughed amusedly. "Aww, poor baby." Riku's pout cracked into a small smile.

"_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_The good and the bad,_

_The happy; the sad._

_Oh, and God bless us everyone,_

_Here's to family and friends,_

_It's good to be here again._"

As Celine Dion faded one last time into the chorus and started up _Ave Maria_, Sora picked himself up out of his chair and sat down with Riku in his chair … or rather, sat _on _Riku in his chair, nestling into his boyfriend's lap. Riku smiled and rested his chin on the mess of chestnut spikes, which smelled of the herbal shampoo Sora had used earlier that afternoon. Riku liked that smell. He liked everything about Sora.

"Aww, you two are priceless!" Selphie squealed, sitting down in the chair that Sora had previously occupied.

Sora cast the green-eyed girl a sidelong, half-lidded glance and shrugged. "Riku was lonely." He was so comfortable that he found himself dozing off, and Riku was stroking his head, which didn't help the situation any.

"Sora! Wake up!" Yuffie had suddenly appeared in his face. Sora jumped, blinking at the eccentric raven-haired girl. "You can't fall asleep at my party!"

"It's all Riku's fault," Sora accused playfully.

"Now, would that be because he _kept you up all night_ or because you were too cozy in his lap just now?" Kairi asked insinuatingly, grinning from ear to ear as she stood behind Yuffie. "Or maybe a little of both?"

Sora pouted. "Psh, whatever."

"Aw, I'm just teasing, Sora," Kairi said, tousling his hair good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sora stopped pouting, nonetheless.

The party wore on, badinage exchanged between the friends, stories retold and memories brought up, some more embarrassing than others. Kairi continued to complain about the countless occasions on which she'd walked in on Leon and Cloud, which resulted in Leon whacking her over the head as she began to recount the incident involving the school music room. Later, Yuffie made everyone hot chocolate, and Selphie and Kairi went to help her out, leaving all of the guys in the living room. The girls returned in a fit of giggles, hurrying to set the mugs down so as not to spill the drinks. The received inquisitive glances, which only caused their giggles to melt into hysterical laughter. They rushed back into the kitchen to get the rest of the mugs, still laughing by the time they'd come back.

"All right, what's so funny, ya?" Wakka finally asked.

"Just girl stuff," Kairi dismissed the inquisition.

"Like …?" Riku prompted.

The girls traded glances before Yuffie said, "We were just wondering … 'bout random things."

"Like …?" Riku repeated.

Biting back another laugh, Yuffie finally said, "Like who's on top."

The room fell silent, save for the girls' suppressed giggles as they watched the guys' expressions go from "What?" to "Oh" to "What the hell!", each expression differing between the individuals, but all seeming to follow the same train of thought.

"So …?" Selphie said.

"'So' what?" Leon snapped.

"So who's on top? I bet it's Leon."

"And then Riku for him and Sora," Kairi inputted.

Leon, Cloud, Riku, and Sora simultaneously turned a shade paler.

"Why do you even want to know!" Riku cried.

"Because—"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Riku decided, cutting Yuffie off. "I'll just let you three keep your sick little fantasies to yourselves."

"Pft," Leon muttered under his breath, "like he'd ever let me be on top." He sat back and folded his arms, sulking. Cloud just grinned and placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie had started laughing again. Tidus and Wakka looked disturbed, Cid looked like he didn't care one way or another, and Riku and Sora looked close to laughing themselves.

Sora then picked up his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, savoring the rich flavor.

"Is it good?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded. "Mmhm. Wanna taste?"

Riku smirked. "Sure." Before Sora could grab Riku's mug, Riku took Sora's drink.

"Hey!"

Riku's smirk just widened. Instead of drinking Sora's hot chocolate, as the brunette had expected, Riku put the mug back down on the table and captured Sora's lips with his own. Sora froze, surprised, before letting his eyes slide closed. Riku easily slipped his tongue inside Sora's submissive mouth. Responding with a pleased mewl, Sora kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

_Click-FLASH!_

The couple parted immediately, turning to see Yuffie with her camera. She smiled victoriously. Riku and Sora glared at her, before Riku stood and began chasing the ninja around the room.

But Yuffie didn't care; she'd gotten her picture.

* * *


End file.
